1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in wireless bar code driven portable data terminals (PDTs) for use in various bar code driven applications including navigation through and interactive with information structures within diverse kinds business enterprises.
2. Brief Description of the State of Knowledge in the Art
Hand-supportable wireless portable data terminals (PDTs) incorporating bar code reading engines are well known in the art and are generally described in published EPO Patent Application No. EP 0 837 406 A2, as well as in the Product Brochure, Data Sheet and Installation and User's Guide relating to Metrologic's ScanPal® 2 Portable Data Collection Terminal (PDT), each said document incorporated herein by reference as if set forth fully herein.
In FIG. 1 of EPO Patent Application No. EP 0 837 406 A2, there is disclosed a wireless portable data terminal (PDT) having a laser scanning bar code reading engine, a keypad, and a LCD-type display panel integrated into a compact hands-supportable housing having a generally bar-shaped geometry. This prior art PDT supports a 2-way RF-type data communication link with a remotely situated base station unit that is operably connected to an information network such as the Internet. In this part art design, the LCD display panel is located towards the end of the housing, near the scanning window of bar code reading engine, with the keypad located opposite the scanning window, towards the PDT operator.
While this prior art PDT design has been used for years in various applications, it suffers from a number of shortcomings and drawbacks which detract from the overall end-user experience.
In particular, due to the overall physical configuration of this prior art PDT design, it is very difficult to operate this kind of PDT in a truly single-handed operation. Most often, manually data entry into such PDTs requires the operator to use two hands: one hand to hold the PDT device, while the other hand is used to manually key data into the device by way of its keypad. By requiring two handed operation, the user experience is typically compromised in ways which can reduce worker productivity and efficiency. For example, the operator cannot easily hold a bar coded garment in one hand while manually keying product-related data into the PDT being held in his or her other hand.
The reason for this shortcoming is that this prior art wireless PDT design provides keypad and control function buttons at locations on the user console, thereby forcing the user the move his or her thumb in such a way that loss of secure grip about the PDT's housing becomes inevitable in nearly most end user applications.
Also, backlit LCD-type display screens provided on such prior art PDTs are generally difficult to view in brightly lit user environments.
Another problem with such prior art PDT designs is that they do not enable simple navigation of the display screen cursor while attempting the operate the PDT using only one hand of the operator. Again, two handed operation is typically required.
Another problem with such prior art PDT designs is that they do not typically support development of powerful end-user applications in a simple low cost manner, nor do they enable easy and flexible deployment of developed applications in portable run-time environments that are supported by open-source operating systems having no or low user license fees associated therewith.
Thus, there is a great need in the art for an improved wireless bar code driven PDT system, improved methods of data capture and transaction processing, and improved development and deployment environments therefor, while overcoming the above described shortcomings and drawbacks of prior art systems and methodologies.